


Unchained Melody

by AngelsandMoose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsandMoose/pseuds/AngelsandMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short drabble of a very sad idea. I am only capable of writing sad things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble of a very sad idea. I am only capable of writing sad things.

The snow fell as the sun barely peeked through the clouds over Ravenhill, the eve of night lingering on the echoing of the battle that raged down below the frozen waterfall.  The wind was as cold as the bodies that lay around the poor, lost little hobbit that now was barely coming to after finding himself struck on the head. Everything was blurry and out of alignment, the snow seemed far too close yet far, far away.  
Bilbo lifted his hand to try to focus on his own fingers—when he was just a lad he fell from the tree out in the fields and remembered doing just the same then—ah, he could see them coming into sharper focus. This would mean he would be alright, he would be fine..—

“Quite a nasty bump you have there…--Hey, don’t go movin’ around now…you could have a concussion…”

That voice. He knew that voice so very well

“B..Bofur..?” Bilbo hardly recognized his own voice now but it sounded so hollow and dry, but it certainly belonged to him. Yes, he would be alright. “What are you doing here, you should be down there—I was helping Dwalin…” Everything was starting to return to him now, things were becoming much clearer as he turned ever so slightly to look at his dwarf “Are…you alright?”

“Me? I’m just fine…especially now that I know you’re alright...” Bofur’s voice sounded so warm and smooth almost like it echoed against the cold, howling wind atop the landing of the ruined bastion. “You don’t need to waste your worries on me, Bilbo Baggins…”

“Of course I do—“The hobbit had made a movement to be closer then tensed as the pain from falling so hard seemed to not pay mercy to his back at all, but he was going to take it slow, so long as he could be close to the dwarf “Of course I have to worry about you…you worry about me enough, I must repay the favor.” He said more less matter-of-factly.

This just made Bofur laugh that wonderful soft laugh of his like when the rest of the company would be sleeping, but he couldn’t resist listening to the hobbits’ tales from his home and thinking how everything were either adorable or hilarious. Bias dwarf.   
“Bilbo…” He tutted softly and shook his head before looking directly into the others eyes with another silent something passing between them, unspoken but there “I worry about you because I want to…you know that. There isn’t any repaying to be done.”

“There is, and that’s that.” Huffing, Bilbo attempted to cross his arms but his joints were still so stiff. Blast this cold “I’m freezing…we’ll wait until I can move properly without stumbling around like an invalid before we head back down…--How in the world are you not cold?”  
Bofur just tilted his head a bit the shrugged. He was still wearing his coat and such, along with that ridiculous hat…alright, not totally ridiculous, but rather adorable. “I’m a dwarf, I’m used to the cold…you’re just a wee thing. Here,” Thus he shrugged off his heavier coat and gently laid it around his hobbits’ shoulders to keep the wind at bay for the time being from buffeting poor Bilbo.

“Thank you…” Only when he finally had the coat bundled around him securely did he realize that his teeth had been chattering, and had now silenced. He smiled at the other and closed his eyes for a moment, causally nuzzling against the coat and breathing in the familiar scent…

“You may keep it…I’d give you my hat too but I don’t think it would like that very much.” Bofur chuckled along with Bilbo at that before a harsh wind blew through and nearly blew the poor hobbit away. Or that’s what it felt like to Bilbo.   
With his eyes squeezed tightly closed, he never noticed Bofur suddenly pressing against him and wrapping his arms around his beloved, but when the winds died down, suddenly he felt so much warmer. A smile graced and curled his chapped lips as he leaned into the welcomed embrace.

“I was very worried about you…” Bofur murmured in almost a whisper in the others’ ear, his breath tickling.

“I know…you’re always worried. I was worried about you too…and we’ve discussed this before, silly dwarf.”

Bofur gently pulled away and smiled that warm smile at his love “I mean it. I was worried about you…but now I know you’re safe. You’ll always be safe because you, Bilbo Baggins, are magnificent. You hear me? You’ve _always_ belonged in the company, you’ve _always_ been a part of us no matter what you have ever thought…” the dwarfs’ voice suddenly cracked as his wondrous green and golden eyes glimmered with unshed tears “You’ve _always_ belonged with _me_. Always.”

Bilbo was utterly speechless at the sudden emotional barrage of words, feeling the cold wind now against his face as snowflakes landed and melted along his cheeks…his voice cracked as his mouth opened and closed again, fighting to find the words to say.   
But his own hand reached up and gently touched the others’ cheek, wiping away the tears that rolled down Bofurs’ cheeks. Then the dwarf laughed brokenly and touched Bilbos’ cheek and wiped away the tears there. They weren’t snowflakes, they were tears…

“I mean every word. Every single one are from my heart…I love you so, I truly do.”

“Bofur—“

“You have been magnificent, and you’ll always be that way. You’re wonderful and brave, the bravest little hobbit that’s ever been—that ever will be.” His last few words echoed even more than the wind did, and suddenly Bilbo’s vision started to cloud and go out of focus once again, words stuck in his throat as he felt like he was falling back against the cold ground beneath. As his eyes shuttered, Bofurs’ form was outlined by the setting sun, just like the snowflakes as they continued to fall down.   
Then the darkness claimed him once more.

 

His eyes peeled open once again, and all his pain was ignored as he sat up faster than he had ever before. His eyes were still trying to regain focus as he frantically looked around for his dwarf

“Bofur? _Bo_?” He breathed, his voice still harsh and empty, dry from the cold even more than it was before. Though all he could hear was the strong, cold winds, he could still clearly hear his own pounding heart and the blood that roared in his ears. Where did his love go?

While he attempted to stand, he found the coat was still there as it dropped from his shoulders. His eyes widened as he leaned down to pick it off the cold slate with numb, shaking hands. Where had Bofur gone— _surely_ he wouldn’t have left him there alone in the cold. No, something _must_ have happened to him. Orcs? Goblins?   
Then everything hit him once more as he remembered what had happened prior to being knocked unconscious. Faster than he had run before, his feet carried him over the cold ruins and over the frozen lake where the fallen form of Thorin now lay, illuminated by the red setting sun behind the mountains. Bilbo fell to his knees beside his dying friend, the cold wind feeling like nothing now as suddenly he was losing even more…

 

 

 

Hollow eyes looked out to the very same lake and waterfall as the moon began to rise above. Bilbo sat beside Gandalf but did not move, nor did he speak. It was all too much. He finally felt as cold as the stone on which he sat, nothing bothering him, nothing mattering to him anymore. He watched as the remaining dwarves gathered around their fallen king to pay their last respects.  
All but one.

“Their lives will go on in stories, they will never be forgotten.” Gandalfs’ voice echoed in the hobbits mind until he eventually moved in the slightest way to respond, though this voice now was not his own. It too was lifeless.

“They’ll still be gone.” They would. Bilbo would never hear Fili and Kili joking around and poking fun at others, or singing their strange songs to rile up the company. Nor would he hear Thorin’s deep, regal voice that seemed to comfort yet frighten him, Bilbo would no longer have his friends.   
But he would never have Bofur again, he never had a chance to have him in the first place. And that is what he regretted the most. He never got to know the full love of the dwarf, though he knew how the other was capable of such strong love. He would never know the feeling of looking into the night sky with his beloved ever again. Even now, the warmth from the embrace was fleeting. “He’s _gone_.”

The wizard glanced over at his dear friend but remained silent as the poor hobbit looked out at nothing in particular, knowing that he was looking beyond the gathering and towards the mountain. Or perhaps towards something else…he knew where Bilbo was looking. Or to whom he was looking for, the one who would never appear to him again.   
Bofur had never set foot off the battleground, having fallen to the mace that was destined for his brother and cousin. In saving their lives, Bombur and Bifur both fell off the side of a hill, and Bifur ended up losing his axe. Though in regaining his ability to speak Westron once more, all that escaped his lips now were soft sobs of mourning for his lost cousin.

“I’m going home.”

Bilbos words left his lips before he realized what he was saying. He could not remain here another moment longer, not to sink deeper into the despair that he was feeling. He wanted to leave it all behind and return to the Shire, there he was sure he could not feel the sadness and grief that pulled at him worse than the winter winds. There he was sure the memories would fade and leave his dreams empty.   
  
There he was sure that the ghost would not follow him.

 


End file.
